


Breaking the Line (Alternatively: Fuck You, Henry Ford)

by J4cktastic



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pearl Rebellion, caste uprising, long fic, quartz rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4cktastic/pseuds/J4cktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world of the show Steven Universe. </p><p>As Homeworld plans to colonize a new planet and turn it into a source for gems of all sorts, many wonder if the Diamonds' plans should go through.</p><p>This will be a pretty long fic with multiple perspectives as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy the ride as much as I will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When It Was Found

**Author's Note:**

> Jargon Translation
> 
> 93Δ-YKR: the 93rd Delta class planet (earth-like), circling the 18th sun (R) in the 11th Galaxy (K) in the Yellow Diamond star system. 
> 
> Starship B13: Thirteenth star explorer ship in Blue Diamond's fleet
> 
> Probe ship B03: Third probe ship in Blue Diamond's fleet

'Data log. Date 190-11359-3. Starship B13. Iolite Facet 4A6I Cut 2DD reporting. Discovery: Planetary body 93Δ-YKR. Surface composition: 86% salinized hydrogen dioxide, liquid. 14% silicon-based crust. Atmosphere: 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen. Prominent features: One large landmass which constitutes approximately 11% of the silicon-based crust. One volcanic protrusion, active. Organic life present. I am submitting planetary body 93Δ-YKR for consideration as a gem colony.'

Planetary body 93Δ-YKR was the first planet found in annum 11359 that had the potential to be a viable colony, and it sparked ideas among Homeworld gemgineers. They would have to perform more tests on the crust to see if it contained enough carbon to support quartz Kindergartens, but a silicate Kindergarten would still provide valuable technicians- especially if their other plans could get approved.  
The pearl Factory on Homeworld used synthetic salt water for their process, but the vast abundance of natural salt water on planetary body 93Δ could provide for the first Factory off of Homeworld. Demand for pearls had risen recently, after experiencing a period of stagnation, and the Ammolites wanted to experiment with new colors.  
Then, of course, there was the volcano. A similar structure on Homeworld which has long since gone dormant produced the first generation of igneous gems. These gems had a much higher tendency to display special abilities compared to non-igneous gems, and as such were highly valued in society and in the military. Their numbers had begun to dwindle, however, and Homeworld was interested in finding a means of producing more.  
Produce, produce, produce. The population would swell, our ranks would be bolstered, and every noble gem who came out of that volcano would have their very own pearl.  
The order hadn't been given yet, but planetary body 93Δ-YKR was well on its way to being the most valuable colony in Homeworld's history.

Which is why I, a recorder pearl, am here. Date 192, annum 11359 of the Third era of the Diamond Gempire. Probe ship B03. Homeworld is sending me with the first contact squadron as a data hold, and as such, I am under the temporary supervision of a Sapphire, who has brought along her personal pearl as well. Also with us is the Iolite who reported the presence of 93Δ, an Amethyst and a Jasper, and a gem from Pink Diamond's court named Watermelon Tourmaline. She was there as our organic life expert. She would catalogue all the life we encountered on the surface.  
As our ship lands in a clearing, each gem reports their facet and cut to me, except for the other pearl. She stands by her Sapphire, bright-eyed and curious and clearly hot off the line. Innocent. New. I swallow hard and try not to think of what must have happened to the last one.  
"Alright, gems," the Sapphire says. "This is a simple reconnaissance mission. We are to check on the status of the organic life here, gather soil samples for the gemgineers back Home, and provide an informed opinion as to whether or not this planet is a viable colony. If we encounter any sentient life forms, we turn back immediately and inform Yellow Diamond." She nods to Watermelon Tourmaline. "Proceed." To me, she says, "Stay with us. Keep track of everything that happens. I will submit an official log when we return."  
She doesn't wait for me to acknowledge that I understand- if I don't, it will be apparent later, and I will be punished. For now, I swallow any fear and move to the middle of the group, flanked by the quartzes, behind Watermelon Tourmaline, and in front of the Sapphire. Iolite 2DD stays on the ship.  
I do my best to observe my surroundings without the Sapphire seeing. The sky is a brilliant, bright purple-blue, and you can see the planet's warm yellow sun in the sky. Pale clouds scuttle their way across the sky, and when they pass in front of the sun, they seem to glow.  
Watermelon Tourmaline stoops down to look at every plant we encounter, which means she is constantly stooping down. She will touch their leaves, their stems, inhale their fragrance, occasionally dig into the earth below them and examine their roots. The entire time she is muttering words, until suddenly she says, "Pearl? Come here please."  
I hesitate. She must mean me, as the Sapphire's pearl is only here to be with the Sapphire. Maybe she needs something recorded?  
I kneel down next to her, ready for dictation, but instead she smiles at me. "Have you done this before?"  
I shake my head. "Others before me."  
"I see. Your supervisor is not here with us. You should relax a little." She gently plucks a flower bud from the ground in front of us and offers it to me. "Smell."  
I lean forward, feeling quite unnerved, and inhale. The flower smells sweet and warm, and wet. Droplets of water glisten on its petals. "It's very nice," I say.  
"It's a rose. Pink Diamond is very fond of them." She looks over her shoulder at the quartzes and the Sapphire before quickly pulling a small gauzy bag out of her gem. She tucks the bud into the bag, ties it shut, and before I can protest, folds it into my hands. "Keep it, please." She smiles gently. "Everyone deserves some beauty in their world." With that, she stands up and keeps walking.  
I don't realize that I am still kneeling in the dirt until the Sapphire snaps, "Pearl! Keep moving!" I jump up and unthinkingly trot in order to catch up to Watermelon Tourmaline, and while she never specifies a dictation, she makes an effort to direct her observations towards me.

When we eventually return to the ship with our data and the Sapphire calls me over for her report, I am still clutching the rose.  
When we land back on Homeworld, and the Amethyst is instructed to take me back to my station, I am still clutching the rose.  
When I am back at my Aquamarine's home and I am reciting the Sapphire's report, I am still clutching the rose.  
When I am in my alcove and the energy screen over the entry traps me in this small, dark space, and I am remembering all I have seen and heard today, and I am trying to predict the future of planetary body 93Δ and of all of Homeworld, and I am still clutching the rose.


	2. Divide and Conquer

"Open Pearl hold."  
The voice of my supervisor shakes me from my pensive perusal of data and I look up to see the screen gone and a towering Aquamarine waiting for me.   
My Aquamarine.  
I scurry out of the hold to stand obediently at her feet. The top of my head is just level with her waist. She has never brought herself down to eye level with me. Her single eye always watched me from on high, cold and unwavering and utterly unreadable. My Aquamarine was a paragon of emotional neutrality on Homeworld. As such, she was often called upon to act as an unbiased party in trials and in negotiations between the Diamonds. Of course, she usually didn't bring me along. She just delivered a report after the proceedings.   
Today, however, is different.  
"Colonization talks are beginning today. I have been selected as an emissary for my Diamond. You went with the first contact squadron, and thus can access pertinent information concerning the status of the planet. Come."   
It's not an invitation, it's an order. She turns around and sweeps out of the room, and I have to trot in order to keep up.   
We go to the warp room and find an Iolite fiddling with one of the pads. When my Aquamarine enters, the Iolite stands up and salutes. "Warp Pad CAP is ready, my Aquamarine!" Iolites are always so perky and willing to serve. Peridots, on the other hand, are some of the grumpiest, snappiest gems I've ever met. Most quartzes are all the same- rowdy, brusque, and big. Why is there differentiation between silicates?   
"Pearl!" I hear my Aquamarine snap, and I look up to see that she is on the warp pad, tapping her foot. The Iolite looks embarrassed for me.  
Quickly, with my head down, I jump up onto the warp pad and stay silent as we travel to the capital. My Aquamarine says nothing.

When we arrive, a Grey Star Sapphire is waiting for us. "You are much expected, Aquamarine. Come with me to the Conference Hall."   
The Hall is a large round room with a domed roof. Pillars shaped like various gems of old stretch skywards, holding up the intricate murals that adorn the roof. Visages of the Diamonds, massive battle scenes, star maps... It is almost too overwhelming.  
There are multiple fairly large chairs placed in a circle around the center of the room. My Aquamarine seats herself next to a Moonstone and begins speaking in a low whisper to her, absentmindedly waving me forward. I take my place next to her and try to be subtle about looking around the room.   
There are eight gems in the room, two from each court, and nearly all of them have a Pearl with them. The Watermelon Tourmaline from the first contact squadron is here, happily talking with a Kunzite. Across from us are a Danburite and a White Spinel. Beside them are a Citrine and an Emerald. No one speaks to a gem not from their court.  
Once my Aquamarine is settled, the White Spinel nods her head towards me. "This is her?" She asks.  
My Aquamarine nods. "If you all would please report your facet and cut to Pearl for the sake of this meeting." They do, and then I am forgotten for the rest of the meeting, except for the occasionally glances I get from Watermelon Tourmaline. The rose that she gave me is stored in my gemspace, and I can feel its weight every time her eyes- eye falls on me. Her right eye is her gem.   
Focus, Pearl. The Moonstone is recounting the discovery of 93Δ. Her pearl is standing by her side, projecting an image of the planet. Her eyes are blank, unfocused. She must be older than I am. She will not be around for much longer. Soon the Moonstone will have a pearl who looks like the Sapphire's.   
Focus.  
The Citrine stands up. "Did the gemgineers determine if the soil could support a quartz Kindergarten?"  
My Aquamarine gestures to me. I step forward and recite, "There is an overwhelming presence of silicate in the soil of planetary body 93Δ-YKR. We cannot yet determine if the carbon in the soil is sufficient to support a quartz Kindergarten."  
The Citrine looks irritated, but the Emerald next to her grins lazily. "That's no big loss. We've made Kindergartens with less, haven't we? And more Silicates are always handy around our warships. Yellow Diamond will be handling the land-based operations." There is a moment of tense silence, and then the Kunzite stands. "With all due respect, Pink Diamond wishes to perform more excursions onto the surface until the organic life is destroyed by the Kindergartens. We would also like to further investigate the possibility of sentient life on the surface."  
The Emerald scoffs. "If there's sentient life, we'll find them eventually, and if they try to push against us, they'll be subdued. Why seek them out now? Do we need the element of surprise?" She turns to face the Kunzite, her smile turning into a faint snarl. "Yellow Diamond wants to begin colonization immediately. Your little adventures will have to wait."  
The Kunzite looks to the Danburite for help, finds none, and sits back down, whispering angrily to Watermelon Tourmaline. The White Spinel turns to the Moonstone and asks, "What are Blue Diamond's requests?"  
The Moonstone glances warily at the Emerald. "Blue Diamond wishes to direct the endeavors regarding the pearl factory, without interference from the other courts."   
A bold move, openly rejecting the influence of Yellow or Pink Diamond. The other gems don't react, except for a nod from the Danburite. "Are there any other concerns?"  
Silence. Then, the Emerald speaks. "Just to be clear," she says, "Yellow Diamond wants control over both the Kindergartens and the experiments involving the volcano."  
The Kunzite looks ready to scream, but the only response comes from the Danburite, who says, "Granted."   
No one speaks. No one challenges the smug, toothy grin that sprawls across the Emerald's face. The Danburite and the White Spinel whisper together for a moment before the Spinel stands and states, "White Diamond grants control of land-based operations to Yellow Diamond and control of the pearl factory to Blue Diamond.  
"She also grants five days on the surface to Pink Diamond before colonization efforts begin. The Diamonds will send primary officers to meet here tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."


End file.
